


Communication

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I asked every day if there were new messages for me, because I knew you’d try to contact me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #048 "hope springs eternal"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

“I miss Atlantis,” said Rodney one night, and John, squashing his pillow into the proper shape, froze.

Rodney seemed to realize something was wrong, and added quickly, “Not that I regret— Because I _don’t_ — You know I— Forget I even said that.”

“No,” said John, softly. He relaxed, bit by bit, until he was pressed against Rodney’s side, feeling the familiar warmth of the body beside him. “I miss it, too.”

“We’re going to go back, John,” said Rodney, with quiet certainty. “Your government can’t be stupid forever.”

“It’s not really my government anymore,” said John, scooting a little bit closer. “Now that I’m a convicted felon. And a fugitive.”

Rodney snorted. “That’s exactly what I mean. That general had it in for you. If it had been Hammond still in command, you’d have gotten a promotion instead of a conviction.”

John huffed out a laugh. “They would never have _promoted_ me, McKay. I wasn’t supposed to be on the expedition, let alone in charge of the whole damn thing.”

“But you _were_ in charge, John,” said Rodney. He sat up, scowling. “You led us for over a year, and a lot of people are alive because of that.”

“Sumner’s not,” said John, sitting up, too. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around them. “And don’t forget that I woke the Wraith. Face it, Rodney, I screwed up. Again. It probably would have been better if you’d just left me—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Sheppard!” Rodney snapped, furious. “Don’t think for even a second that my life would be easier or better without you, because it wouldn’t, I—”

John unfolded himself to wrap both arms around Rodney, tucking his head under his husband’s chin. “I know, buddy,” he said, into Rodney’s collarbone. “I know you couldn’t have left me there. I just… I just don’t feel like I deserve it, most of the time.”

“You _do_ ,” said Rodney. “Of course you do, John.”

“When I was locked up,” John said, softly. “I asked every day if there were new messages for me, because I knew you’d try to contact me. Every day, there was nothing, but I still kept asking.”

“But there was!” Rodney protested. “I called, I e-mailed, I even wrote letters on paper and _mailed_ them, but West blocked everything.”

“I know that now,” John said, the hint of a smile in his voice. “But I didn’t then. And even after days and weeks of no contact, I still kept asking.”

“Huh,” said Rodney. When John pulled back to give him a confused look, he added, “You woke up for a minute, when Carson was fixing up your stab wound. You were kind of out of it, but you looked up at me, said, “About time, McKay,” and passed out again.”

“I don’t remember that,” said John.

“Well, Carson did have you on the good drugs.” He paused. “Did you really believe that I’d come see you?”

“I knew you would,” said John. “Although, I _didn’t_ know you’d bust me out.”

“And why wouldn’t I?” Rodney demanded. “I was still trying to get you released, until you went and got yourself stabbed.” He slid his hands under John’s t-shirt, one palm flat against the ragged scar. “You’re alive, John. That’s worth giving up Atlantis, every time.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” said John, as always uncomfortable with honest emotions, and kissed him. “And maybe, someday, someone we know will have enough clout to have me pardoned and we can retire to Atlantis.”

Rodney smiled and kissed him back. “Maybe someday.”

THE END


End file.
